Love and Shocking Revelations
by Duke157
Summary: Most people in the office know about the hyper-organized Kate Littlejohn. What happens when she slightly deviates from her daily schedule? (We got to see Leonard and Seth's reaction to 1x09, but what about some other people) Rated T


**Disclaimer: I do not own For the People. Shocking.**

* * *

David slipped into his security guard uniform just as the first rays of sun started to stream through his bedroom window; his wife, Mary, softly snoring under the duvet, while the kids slumbered away in their rooms. Mary was starting to get annoyed at this new habit he'd formed over the past two months – leaving for work so early in the morning. They had argued about it many times over the past few weeks; apparently, she'd suspected him of cheating on her.

He wished he had enough game to partake in an affair – his balding head and bloated stomach had ensured that wouldn't be a possibility. No, he was very happy with the woman who loved him despite of that.

His sudden motivation to adhere to the rules was largely influenced by the people in the office, particularly this new prosecutor who joined two months ago. No, he wasn't perving on her early in the morning. Rather, he admired the effort she put into her work. Every morning, she would show up at the door exactly as the clock struck seven. It didn't matter how hot or cold, sunny or dreary it was, she would be there.

And he didn't want to hinder such dedicated people.

So, just like every other day for the past few months, David trudged down to the office a few blocks over, unlocked the doors, turned on the lights, and sat in his chair by the entrance, awaiting her arrival.

Fifteen minutes later, he checked his watch. The clock read _7:01._

'Maybe she was stuck in traffic.' He thought.

Ten minutes later, he walked outside and checked the streets nearby. "What the hell happened to her?" David grumbled to himself. He worried she might've gotten into an accident or was maybe ill. Or maybe her current case was based on something that only happened in the morning. David started to theorize what could possibly force her not to attend work at her usual time.

'Was today a holiday, and I didn't know?' He questioned to himself.

The first employee strode in at _7:19._ David tipped his hat in acknowledgement. The early woman was nowhere in sight. David resigned to himself that she must be sick.

He was caught completely unawares when she walked in at _8:26_ – just before the work day started. Her pale cheeks were flushed and short blonde hair ruffled as she rushed past him; dropping what seemed like a half-finished coffee in the trash can by the door. She mumbled out a short apology, as she crossed his desk.

David could only smile; after he got over his shock, of course.

* * *

Roger Gunn leisurely strode into his office the morning after the arrest of the Governor Bill Shales; the new trio had really accomplished something unexpectedly amazing – it was a good year in terms of new recruits to the team.

Though they would never hear Roger admit that.

He walked out to get a cup of cappuccino from the office cafeteria, as he was earlier than usual. On his way downstairs, he overheard whispers of "Kate Littlejohn" coming from many desks along the way – he reckoned it might have something to do with the previous day's case. Perhaps some congratulations were in order.

Roger strode out of the elevator, coffee cup in hand, to Kate's office; only to find it empty. He nearly dropped his cup in shock. He rushed over to Seth's office nearby and found him sitting behind his desktop, reading the day's newspaper.

"Where the hell is Littlejohn?" Roger demanded in his raspy baritone.

Seth nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. "I… uh… I can call her." Seth checked the clock on his phone - _8:16._ "She'll definitely be in her office before the workday starts."

"This isn't about work. I'm asking because she's never late. Did she get into an accident or something?"

Seth settled back in his seat with a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's nothing. There's nothing to worry about. She's alright; more than alright, actually."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "I did not come here to be told not to worry, Mr. Oliver. I came here because I just stumbled upon the most absurd phenomenon in existence after the Bermuda Triangle. And I demand an explanation."

"I… uh… I…" Seth struggled to answer, but when Roger stared at him questioningly, he sighed defeatedly. "She's going to kill me for this."

"That'll be a treat."

"Okay, this actually isn't the first time she's coming in at this time. Yesterday, she came in just moments before you walked into her office with the Shales case. At first, we were just as perplexed as you are. Leonard and I didn't know what happened, and we started making all these crazy theories as to why she would be-"

Roger cut him off. "Get to the point."

"She's dating Anya." Seth turned away and prayed to all the gods he could think of from any religion to save him; he could mentally visualize his own death at the hands of Kate Littlejohn. She probably wouldn't even use her hands, maybe she would take Anya's help and have him murdered in a way that even she herself wouldn't be able to convict.

Roger's cup slid from his hand. Luckily, he had finished his drink.

"Seth, you are not supposed to answer a mysterious phenomenon with another mysterious phenomenon." Roger asserted.

"We have no clue how that happened, sir."

"Who is this Anya? We need to recruit her for something like the secret service; If she can get through the walls of Kate Littlejohn, she could probably crack the minds of even the hardest criminals. If I pull enough strings, I think we can get a her a recommendation."

"She's an ATF agent. They worked together on that sting operation." Seth explained.

"Oh. I see our country is in good hands." Roger picked up his cup and walked out of Seth's office with a smile on his face.

A moment later, Leonard walked in to Seth's office.

"What was _that_ about?" Leonard questioned.

Seth planted his face onto his table. "Kate is going to kill me."

"We all know that. How does that relate to Roger Gunn walking out of your office with a coffee cup and smile on his face?"

Seth shot his colleague a glare. "He came in here asking why Kate wasn't in her office, and wouldn't leave until I told him why."

"Did-"

"Yes."

"Oh… It was nice knowing you for these past few months. Don't forget to invite me to your funeral." Leonard placed his hand on Seth's shoulder as he planted his face back on the table.

* * *

Jay Simmons considered himself a normal human being – he loved to bike to work; he hated mornings; he didn't like most of his bosses, though Jill was pretty good in comparison to all the others; he had his hobbies, and his dislikes, and his fears. And like most other normal human beings, he was absolutely terrified of Kate Littlejohn.

He had gone against her in his first case at the Mother court and since then he'd been plagued by her entire identity. Even the name 'Kate' or any of its possible expansions or nicknames like 'Katherine' or 'Katie' would prompt him to check his surroundings for the petrifying blonde. And hearing her surname would immediately give his poor heart an undeserving jolt.

So, when he overheard her full name being called as he was seated in a nearby café on a Sunday, his skin turned as white as a ghost.

Slowly, Jay turned around to find the object of his nightmares standing at the cash counter. But the most surprising thing is that she wasn't alone. She was standing there in casual clothes with a bright smile on her face, and with her arms wrapped around another woman. Initially, he contemplated whether they were close friends; which seemed unlikely as she was not a people person.

But then, the girl turned around and planted a kiss on Kate's lips, causing Jay's jaw to drop and his eyes to bulge.

Kate walked out of the café with the woman, the couple still smiling lovingly, completely unaware of the frozen public defendant sitting in the nearby booth.

Jay didn't budge from his frozen state until the waitress who was standing nearby came over and questioned him.

"Excuse me, I think you had gawked at that couple enough when they were still in here. It's 2018, homosexual relationships shouldn't be so surprising."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not… I'm not against homosexuality. It's just… I know that woman from work – I've known her for a while, yet she never gave us any indication that she was dating someone, let alone that she is into women." Jay answered.

"Hmm… alright, whatever. Just remember that homophobia will not be tolerated in this café, as per our manager's orders. Now, do you need anything else?"

"No thanks. Also, that's a good policy." Jay admitted.

As he walked out of the café, he reached into his pocket and placed a call to Allison.

"Hey Jay. What happened?"

"Is Sandra there with you?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, wh-"

"Put the phone on speaker and go to her right now."

"Okay… I'm here with Sandra on the speaker. Jay, tell us what happened. Are you h-"

"I just saw Kate Littlejohn-"

Jay heard both the women on the phone sigh audibly. "Jay, you had us worried for a minute. I'm sure she doesn't spend her off days in office. She is still a human."

"That's not the point. I just saw Kate Littlejohn out on a date."

"What?!" Jay smiled as he heard Sandra exclaim from the other side.

"Sandra, Jay, you guys are overrea-"

Both Sandra and Jay started complaining to Allison about her comment.

"You have never met her. She is not the type of person who you'd find dating someone. In fact, she's the kind of person you'd expect to live alone in between her organized collection of highlighters for the rest of her life. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a secret advanced version of that Sophia robot the media keep talking about." Jay reasoned.

"Yeah. That's actually a pretty good theory. I wouldn't even be surprised if its true." Sandra affirmed.

"You two are delusional." Allison pointed out.

"Anyway, that's not even the end of it." Jay added.

"It's not?" Sandra questioned incredulously.

"No. She was on that date with a woman, and this woman was hot – like extremely hot. Comparable to a female version of Allison's wine-taster."

"What?! I don't believe it! Are you sure they were a couple?" Sandra questioned.

"Positive. They kissed right in front of my eyes; and then they walked out with their hands intertwined. And they were smiling at each other, lovingly. Kate Littlejohn was smiling and it isn't a sinister laugh!"

"I don't believe you." Sandra replied.

"I don't believe me either. But I have to."

Allison tuned the pair out and trudged back to her room, thinking to herself – _'Who are you, Kate Littlejohn?'_

* * *

Kate and Anya strolled out of the café with matching coffee cups in hand, and a small box stuffed in Kate's bag.

"What's in the box?" Anya questioned. "You made us go inside and get a coffee just for that, yet you never showed me what's inside."

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Kate responded as their Uber driver pulled up beside them on the road.

As they reached their destination, the couple stepped out of the Uber. Kate paid the driver as Anya searched for a sign to tell her where they were.

"The _'US Fish and Wildlife Service'_? With all my experience as an ATF agent, I never would've guessed this to be the place my girlfriend wants to take me on a fifth date." The comment earned her a swat on her arm from Kate.

The couple walked inside, immediately Kate called out to a nearby staff member. "Where is Izzy?"

"He's inside, by the aardvarks."

"Thank you."

Anya followed her girlfriend inside for some more time, walking past a bunch cages of different species of birds, reptiles, and mammals. Finally, Kate entered into one of storage areas and called out to another staff member; this guy had a green lizard-like creature perched on his shoulder.

"Hi, Izzy."

"Kate… and who might this be?" Izzy questioned as he turned to Anya.

"She's Anya, my girlfriend." Kate admitted as she reached into her bag to pull out the box.

"Nice to meet you, Anya. As you might've heard, I'm Izzy. And this… is Mango. He's a baby green Iguana." Izzy pointed to his shoulder, before turning around and handing over Mango to Kate, who took the Iguana in her hands.

"I'm really sorry, but it's nearly feeding time. You know how and where to find me, Kate." Izzy rushed out of the area.

"I never knew my girlfriend was the animal lady." Anya joked.

"If you were anyone but my girlfriend, I would've screamed at you calling me that." Kate pointed out as she handed over the box for Anya to open.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute." Anya opened the box to find mango sliced up into small cubes. "Is this why he's called mango?"

"Yep, he loves them. Every time I come here, I make sure to bring him some."

"Do you come here often?"

"Around twice a week. And this only started about two weeks ago. I had to work on a case about a red panda that died in transit; during that time, I came here and became close to these creatures. Even though I had never been interested in pets, of any sort." Kate explained to her girlfriend.

"You seem to like him the most." Anya handed the box back to Kate.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I would've adopted him but I do not have the time to properly look after him, so Izzy takes care of him in my stead and I visit from time to time. I like him the most because he… doesn't try to impress anyone by being cute or fluffy. Instead, he's just himself."

"Kind of like you." Anya pointed out, causing Kate to blush.

"That… is accurate."

For a moment the couple stared at Mango in silence; before Kate motioned for Anya to feed him.

* * *

 **How was it? Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
